Endless, A Silent Whisper
by treze
Summary: He didn't want her to go. Seto and Isis. No exact timeline. Read and Review. All flames accepted.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

"You can't do this."

Isis blinked.

Seto?

Turning around so she could face her host properly, she raised a delicate brow, questioning the CEO's sudden action.

Why, pray tell, was he here?

The Kaiba composed himself and glared at the only occupant of the room. He leaned on the doorframe for support.

Carefully measuring his words, he spoke again.

"You can't leave for Egypt tomorrow."

Isis didn't drop the question on her face. She had to know more before she opens her mouth.

"What? Aren't you going to say something, Isis?"

"I'm listening to what you have to say, Seto. Go on."

The brunet narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not allowing you to go tomorrow."

The Egyptian finally raised both brows, a surprised but amused expression plastered on her face. Things were getting interesting.

"And why would you do that, Seto?"

"Fuck you, Ishtar. And damn it, I know what my first name is so you don't have to say it every time you talk to me."

Isis shook her head and sighed. Seto was a really difficult person.

"You have to be nicer if you wanted me to stay."

"I don't just want you to stay; you really are staying. It is not open for discussion."

"If it's not, then why would you bother to tell me this? Do you want me to tell you why? It's because deep down, you wanted me to stay of my own free will. You wanted me to choose to be with you. Isn't that right, Seto? If I really had no choice in the matter you could've simply locked me in this room or have my passport stolen or tied me to a bed post… but no. You actually cared. You - -"

"- - shut up."

"Annoyed because I told the truth?"

"Stop it, Isis. Stop playing mind games with me!"

The lady brought out her calmest expression.

Seto stared. After a few seconds, he turned to his heel.

"Seto, wait."

The tall Japanese almost felt his blood rush up to his cheeks when arms wrapped around his waist.

Doing his best to be in control, he spat, " Get your hands off me."

Her face buried deeper on his back.

Shit.

Deep shit.

"Isono, turn off all security cameras on the eight player's room. Tell Mokuba I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply, he switched the communication device off. He locked the mechanical door in a fluid motion.

He was all over Isis before he noticed.

A grunt, a whimper and a couple of hours later, they decided they were already too exhausted to continue.

It took a while before either of them moved.

Seto was to pull himself out when Isis voice reached his ears.

She pulled him back atop her, playing with his brown locks and trying to twirl them around her fingers.

"It's okay, Seto. We'll untangle ourselves in the morning."

"You'll be sore."

"I said it's okay."

Allowing sleep to take over, he closed his eyes and pinned both arms on her sides to keep her from escaping just in case she wakes up first.

Isis almost laughed at Seto's antics.

Sometimes, just sometimes, he was acting such a kid. Well, what do you expect from someone who owned a gaming company?

Smiling tiredly, she decided it was time to go to Dreamland.

Maybe she should've taken Seto's advice.

Because it really did hurt. A lot. Not that she'd be vocal abot it.

Her brows knitted together as the pain registered on her body first thing in the morning.

She squinted her azure eyes and opened them slowly.

Only to see another pair of azure eyes blinking back at her.

Isis closed her eyes again.

"Stop it, Seto. It's scaring me."

Seto smirked smugly as he pulled himself upward and pulled out.

She flinched.

The teenager inched his face closer for the umpteenth time.

"I told you. You should've listened."

"Don't, Seto. It's already hurts as it is. Just…"

As if trying to put her words into action, Isis placed both palms on his shoulders and exerted effort in pushing him away.

Surprisingly, the CEO did as he was implied to do. He sat on the edge of the bed and scanned the room in search for his garments which were eventually scattered area during there intense make-out session.

Spotting his pants on the floor, he walked over it and slipped it on.

He sat on the bed again, near Isis' side, ignoring the bold, red numbers that were screaming 6:00 in the alarm clock.

They were both silent.

"You're still going, aren't you?"

The Egyptian nodded meekly as she clutched the sheets near her chest. She silently sat up as well.

Seto didn't have to see her reaction. After all, the question he asked was almost rhetorical: it didn't need an answer.

Of course, she was going.

That was why they were making out. It was only like a ceremonial goodbye gift.

But Kaiba felt the need to be stubborn. He was seventeen. Nobody could blame him for acting like a seventeen-year old.

"I told you. You're not going."

"Mark me, Seto."

He turned his head sharply in her direction. Mark her?

She smiled.

"Mark me anywhere you want. Mark me for as long as you want and I assure you; we will meet again."

It almost hurt, the way she allowed herself to be his, she thought.

But if it was the only thing to keep the brat assured, then so be it.

-owari

Notes: Part one of the one-shot series I'm planning to do, Embrace. The song "endless, a silent whisper" is by Urbandub.

endless,a silent whisper

The night belongs to us

We're caught in a world of our own

We cling to the hope it will change for us

Is it in vain?Is it too late?

Why did it have to be you than I

I heard the news today…

Is this the beginning of our last dance?

Once around the floor, can we do it again?

I feel the thrill from words we say,I love you…

Embrace so much tighter this could be our last together

Heaven shed tears for the wounded hearts

Our forever has been torn apart

Our vast religions won't help us answer

What was pre-destined for us to have since long ago

It's hopeless

The world it turns with us

Hold me in closer, don't let go of me

Now we close our eyes and let go to the night

The night we feel alive…


End file.
